Falling In Love
by xxlovelessxsoubixx
Summary: Does Sasuke have feelings for Naruto? More than friend feelings? Maybe. Well, yeah. Sasuke starts to develop feelings for his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. And how does Naruto respond? You'll have to find out in later chapters! P.S.Lemon may pop up later!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Warning: if you do not like boyxboy love don't read. PLEASE.

Pairings: SasuNaru..Little SaiSasu(lil sainaru) and later: ItaNaru, ItaSasu, of course SasuNaru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------For the FEW japanese words I use:

Nani: what?

Otouto: younger brother

Aniki: older brother

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Sumimasen: Excuse me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Sasuke's POV

'What is Naruto to you, Sasuke?' is what Itachi asked me last night. Just what is he to me? A stupid team-mate..or more? A best friend? He can't be more right? No, he can. He's like my brother. No more further..I think. Or, I hope. But that feeling I get every time I'm around him..that free feeling. Like nothing bad can happen. His bright grin, making your worries go away..his cerulean blue eyes you can't stop staring into..Naruto's bubbly personality. Maybe I should stop thinking about him..it makes me wonder..what is he to me?

The alarm clock went off, I woke up before it. I sighed and reached over to shut it up. On my way to shut it off, I noticed our group picture. I smiled. Naruto.. Kakashi..the pink thing. Well, that was when I was twelve, five years ago. I got up to walk over to my bathroom, for my shower. After my shower, I brushed my hair, then I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, my Misfits tee, and of course my black ankle high converse. Time for another day of boring high school. Luckily, I only have one year after this..but one year seems far away..yet the time sweeps by. The only reason I go to school is so I can get it over with, and to make sure my dad doesn't hate me even more.

I walked down the stairs, with a migrain headache, quickly. Why quickly? I want to escape this hell of a home. Let's see if I could slip out of the door without mother noticing..

"Sasuke! It's not healthy to skip breakfast." Mom laughed noticing his attempt to escape.

I sighed. "You caught me." I sat down across from Fugaku, my father. He looked up from his newspaper with a disgusted look. He is in a good mood today...no son slapping..

"Morning! How is my adorable otouto this morning?" Itachi said merrily from the kitchen doorway.

"Aniki..Hi." I whispered unwillingly.

I ate as fast as I possibly could, trying to get out of here. I flinched when I felt Fugaku give my the evil eye. Please no beating today. When I finished, I ran out of the house and I headed towards where me and Naruto meet every morning before school. Naruto wasn't in sight, and usually I was the late one because of my abusive dad.

"Oi! Teme! Gomen nasai!" Naruto exclaimed running towards me.

"No. It's fine, Naruto-kun." I smiled.

"Nani?" Naruto looked shocked or confused, maybe both.

"What's wrong?"

"You weren't mad, and you called me by my name!" Naruto choked out.

"Eh..You make it seem like I'm unpleasant. Anyways, let's get to class. We don't want to be late." Am I unpleasant to Naruto?

We walked to our homeroom class, sat down, and waited for our sensei to come in. The bell rang, but Kakashi wasn't here. Classmates starting talking to eachother.

"Ino, I heard Kakashi is at Iruka's house." Sakura giggled to Ino. I rolled my eyes. Such ignorance. Iruka has a wife, maybe they would have known that if they paid attention to him yesterday in hour 3.

Kakashi walked in rushing. "Sumimasen!", he breathed out tiredly. "Open up your textbooks to page 83."

Let's skip to lunch. I walked in the Cafeteria searching for Naruto and anyone else whom I may be able to not get annoyed with..Well I do get annoyed by Naruto, but I can stand him. Where's Naruto? I walked to the bathrooms, and inside I found Naruto pushed against the wall by Sai.

"Naruto-kun..You know you want to kiss me." Sai whispered before biting Naruto's ear.

"Ack! Let go of me you pervert!!!" Naruto screamed clearly frightened a bit.

"What the hell are you doing to Naruto?!" I darkly asked. Sai turned his head in shock. Then he smirked.

"I'm doing what he wants me to do. Bug off Uchiha. Naruto is mine."

"..." I chuckled and then I lunged at him and I pushed him against the wall. "Well, well. Do you want me to do stuff to you? I highly doubt it so what makes you think Naruto wants yo-"

Sai roughly pushed his lips against mine and I was shocked so I let go of him and he started touching me. Ew. Naruto all of a sudden was white as a ghost, and got wet eyes. Sai's lips were still of mine, and it didn't feel too desprately bad. Then, Naruto punched Sai, then started crying.

"Ahh! Naruto don't cry! Why are you crying? He won't do anything more to you.." I was trying to calm him down.

"H-he was touching.."Sniff. "My Sasuke!!!" Naruto whined.

" 'Your' Sasuke?! Who says I'm yours?" I actually liked him calling me his. I don't want to admit it.

"My **best friend **Sasuke!" Naruto cried more. I decided to hug him to make him stop crying.

Naruto's face turned to a deep scarlet when I put him against my chest. I felt his heart beat increasing by the second. I looked down at him and he stopped crying, with a weird expression on his face.

"Sasuke, I'm not gay." He said straight forward.

I blushed now. "I-I know...U-uh..but can't I hug my best friend? When he's crying?" I tried to cover up.

"I SOOO wasn't crying!" Now Naruto was complaining. "I had some Sai spit in my eye! Plus, why would you hug me? You try to avoid me usually."

"Well..maybe I want to change things. Not in a gay way, but so you don't think I dislike you at any time." I whispered to him.

Neji walked in humming but then he saw me holding Naruto and Sai laying knocked out on the floor. He froze, looked at Sai, Naruto, then me. "Sasuke, whatever you do, don't rape Naruto." He then left.

"UCHIHAS DON'T RAPE! ESPECIALLY THEIR BESTFRIENDS!" I yelled through the bathroom door. All of a sudden it became quiet outside. I hope somebody just farted, and they didn't hear me. Naruto was blushing once again, and he looked as if he didn't mind being in my arms. "Naruto, let's go back out." I stood up still holding Naruto, but I then put him down.

"Should we help Sai?" Naruto asked me innocently.

"He'll live."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hour 4

"Has anyone seen Sai?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I know it's sucks, but the others will be better! I promise. ^_^.. Review please! And please don't flame because of SasuNaru or the FEW japanese words I put in there. Sayonara!!  
~XxLovelessxSoubixX


End file.
